The original No. 1 network: Kat de Castro admits IBC 13 reinvented as the leader in noontime and primetime in 2019
February 4, 2019 Kat de Castro of IBC IBC-13 is the undisputed No. 3 leading broadcasting network in the country, largely because it is the home of the PBA, the biggest market in the basketball obsessed nation of vertically-challenged citizens and continuously compete head on against the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Despite the billions of pesos and years of operations, marketing and programming, being the top of the leadership has never stopped because the viewership of IBC 13, under the ownership of Jose Avellana as the chairman, which continues to achieve its target by dominating the industry leaders. “We are No. 1 in noontime and primetime. That is the network remained the leadership because of the network war, where they claim to be the No. 1 contender of the third leading TV network,” said IBC president and CEO Kat de Castro in an interview with reporters. Many people envisioned Avellana to rise to the level of a Gabby Lopez, Mark Lopez, Felipe Gozon or Carlo Katigbak, considering the many long-term plans he envisioned. De Castro said the birth of IBC 13 made popular to the legacy as the original No. 1 TV network in the country in the 70s and 80s, and reinvented into a third giant network since its inception in 2014 as a pioneer in the top-rating and trailblazing programming with its counter-programming strategy and the upward trend of the network by giving you the best in entertainment, news and current affairs, educational and sports programs. “There is a great performance given the industry are experiencing in a position of stability,” said de Castro who appointed to the network in October 2018. De Castro admitted that it would be complete to meet her boast last year that IBC 13 would finally turn the No. 1 in noontime and primetime in 2019. The bulk of the projected revenues will mainly come advertising revenues of IBC 13 programs. “We will be expanding, same as the reach and strength of the two leading broadcasting networks, by rolling out in all areas where the two networks are present,” she said. As the network brought such No. 1 shows of IBC 13, including Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Chicks to Chicks, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Sic O'Clock News, Janella in Wonderland, among others. Now on its 59th year since its inception in March 1, 1960, under the tagline Trese ng Bayan, with the top-rating programs like APO Tangahali Na!, Zylona, Express Balita, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Rapunzel, PBA, Iskul Bukol, Talent ng Bayan, Sarah G. Live, and ONE Championship, which are all doing well at the ratings that made IBC 13 as the No. 1 in leadership for noontime and primetime. 'IBC 13'. :ABS-CBN and GMA-7 may be the two biggest networks (with equally big stars). :Since its inception in 1960, the birth of IBC 13, which showed steady progress in audience viewership with its majority of the network’s flagship programs—''APO Tangahali Na!'' (top-rating and award-winning noontime show), Zylona (top-rating afternoon series), Express Balita (the longest-running, award-winning and top-rating primetime news program), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (top-rating and award-winning weeknight primetime show), Rapunzel (top-rating weeknight series at par with the giant networks' popular shows), PBA (top-rating weekend primetime sports program), Iskul Bukol (top-rating and award-winning Saturday primetime sitcom), Talent ng Bayan (top-rating Sunday primetime show), Sarah G. Live (premiere ranked #1 within timeslot), and ONE Championship (top-rating Sunday primetime sports program). On top of several improvements, the station now opens itself to more promising celebrities, and is becoming a worthy adversary to the two giant networks. :IBC 13 would definitely develop the foundations of the business this 2019 with its growing number of shows and stars—and movies, too. IBC Station ID 2019 :Revisit the ICONIC yesteryears. :Take a BOLD on pressing issues. :Have fun and CHILL on the must see places and inspiring stories, plus animes, cartoons and tokusatsu series. :Bringing you the good quality programming for 6 decades to every Filipino homes. :We are the Birthplace of Golden Age of Television. We are the Original #1 TV Network. :Iconic. Bold. Chill :Isang Bayan Channel :IBC 13 :Trese ng Bayan 'IBC13: Number 1 (print ad)' published on January 30, 2019 :TRESE NG BAYAN :ANG AMING TRESE :NG MALALAKING :PROGRAMA... :PATULOY NA NANGUNGUNA SILA! :APO Tanghali Na!'' (1)' :'Lunes-Biyernes''' :12:15 PM :Sabado :12 Noon :Ang undisputed No. 1 Noontime Program! :ZYLONA (1) :Lunes-Biyernes :3:15 PM :Ang No. 1 Afternoon Fantaserye! :EXPRESS BALITA (1) :Lunes-Biyernes 6:30 PM :Ang undisputed No. 1 Primetime News Program! :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE (1) :Lunes-Biyernes :7:30 PM :Ang No. 1 Primetime Fantaserye! :RAPUNZEL (1) :Lunes-Biyernes :8:30 PM :Ang No. 1 Primetime Fantaserye! :AT TULOY-TULOY PA RIN ANG SAYA! :'''''2019 PBA PHILIPPINE CUP :Sabado-Linggo :3 PM :Ang No. 1 Weekend Sports Program! :ISKUL BUKOL :Sabado 7:15 PM :Ang No. 1 Saturday Curriculum-Based Sitcom! :TALENT NG BAYAN :Linggo 7:15 PM :Ang No. 1 Reality Talent Show! :SARAH G. LIVE :Sundays 8:15 PM :The No. 1 Sunday Musical Variety Show! :ONE CHAMPIONSHIP :Sundays 9:15 PM :The No. 1 Sunday MMA Show!